Walk of Shame
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Takes place after Dinner Date... House and Wilson return to work after they come out and House starts in on the weirdest case yet! !HouseWilson
1. Chapter 1

Walk of Shame

Pairing House/Wilson

Rated T

Summary: Takes place after Dinner Date... House and Wilson return to work after they "come out" and House starts in on the weirdest case yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just toying with them...

More chapters later Read/Review!!

Walk of Shame

For once House was into work early. He sat at his desk going though paperwork which he was considerably behind in. Wilson walked in to see House doing work.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day…" there was an air of sarcasm in his voice.

House looked up from his stack of paper and gave him a bored expression. "I lost my cool yesterday."

"Having second thoughts about this?" Wilson asked his unnaturally serious lover.

"I, no not us… I just don't know if yesterday was the right way to do it." House reassured.

Wilson walked over to stand next to the desk where House was working. "It was the perfect way to do it. Very you. Now everyone knows and there is no loose ends." Wilson kissed House. The kiss started out as simple and sweet and quickly the heat rose and the two were passionately making out. Their tongues inner locking and their hands running through the others hair.

"Umm… Oh excuse… what?" Dr. Foreman walked in to see the two men just shy of dry humping.

"You know you should knock before entering a man office." House said annoyed as Wilson stepped back embarrassed.

"I'll just come back later."

"So what was that you said about loose ends?"

Cameron walked into House's office following Foreman's departure. "I have a case for you!" She nodded a greeting towards Wilson

"I don't care." House looked up annoyed. "Am I going to have to put a lock on that door. No one knocks anymore."

"Aren't you going to ask me about this case?"

"No, or was my 'I don't care' too obvious for you?"

"Eighteen year old girl presents with extreme fatigue and weakness in her lambs, nausea, change in appetite, and mood."

"She's pregnant." House rolled his eyes at her. "Any idiot could see that."

"Pregnancy test come back negative."

"Pregnancy test are always come back wrong. What else is new."

"She's a virgin."

"So she says." House scoffed off. "Everyone lies."

"Her hymen is still intact." Cameron finally gave the bit of information he needed to hear to reach out for the file.

"I knew you would be interested." Cameron smiled towards him.

"I don't think it is interesting. I think she's pregnant."

"She's not."

House got up from the desk, Wilson handed him his cane, and the two walked out of the office. Cameron watched them leave with an angry look on her face.

---------

READ REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE MORE IF YOU DON'T I WILL TAKE IT AS NO ONE LIKES IT AND I WILL PROBABLY GIVE UP!


	2. Chapter 2

Walk of Shame Chapter 2

Pairing House/Wilson

Rated T

Summary: Takes place after Dinner Date... House and Wilson return to work after they "come out" and House starts in on the weirdest case yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just toying with them...

More chapters later Read/Review!!

O:-) ----- It's the Pope!!!!

"I need an ultrasound. Let's take a look at the little bundle of joy." House said as he walked into the patients room. Foreman, Chase, Cameron, and Wilson followed. Wilson followed mainly because he had was some free time and wanted to see if she was in fact pregnant.

"I can't be pregnant. I've never, you know, 'done it'." The girl looked a little taken aback at this man who was coming into her room. "Who are you?"

"Brad Pitt!" House introduced himself. "What you didn't recognize me."

In just a few moments Cameron brought in the ultrasound machine. "Now let's take a look shall we?" He place the ultrasound on her stomach. Soon they heard a heart beat and on the screen there was a small figure. "What did I tell you."

"What is that." Wilson walked up closer to the screen. He had a puzzle look on his face.

"Why that would be a bab-…" House turned back to the screen. "What the?"

The figure in her stomach was in fact not a child, at least they hoped not. This deformed mass displayed a heart beat but it was not shaped all together like a normal fetus.

"Looks like we have a case." House still starred at the screen. "Someone get her history and schedule her for surgery."

Wilson quickly followed after House as they left the room.

"Any ideas?"

"I think it needs to be removed. If it is a baby it would be ugly, and if it is something else we will find out what caused it."

"I once heard of a boy who's twin brother actually mutated into him." Wilson scratched his head. "The boy was seven when the removed this tumor like growth that had leached on to his blood stream and was living there."

"You think this could be her twin?" Cameron questioned running up behind them.

"Make sense." House gave him a quizzical look. "That interesting. I want another pregnancy test. And if that come back negative then biop it."

"You think it could be cancer?" Foreman questioned.

"A growth in a place it shouldn't be. Yeah I think it could be cancer."

"But that doesn't account for the symptoms." Cameron wined.

"There's a massive thing growing in her abdomen. Let's worry about that first." House turned towards his office door and went inside with out another word. Wilson also left towards his own office leaving the three little ducklings in the hall together.

"Foreman, you missed one interesting dinner!" Chase said almost laughing aloud.

"Let me guess, House came out of the closet with Wilson?" Foreman asked remember the sight from earlier that morning that would always be burned into his brain.

Both Cameron and Chase were shocked that he knew already.

"I walked in on them this morning."

Chase laughed. Cameron grimaced. "What was that?" Chase questioned her expression.

"What was what?" She said defensively.

"You, you have something against House and Wilson's relationship. Don't you?"

"I don't think it is going to last and it is going to ruin their friendship.

"Bull, you still have a thing for House." Foreman corrected.

Cameron was shocked by this accusation, "We have work to do."

The three silently walked toward the patient's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY Short i know... but i am trying to write plus trying to all college student like (blah) thus leaving me little time! Sorry I know what iwant for this story so i am sure the pace will be picking up soon!

Have a wonderful day remember to hug someone you love everyday and if you don't love anyone hug a stranger!!! It's fun!!!!

Read and Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Walk of Shame- Chapter 3

Pairing: Houson

Rated: T

Summary: Takes place after Dinner Date... House and Wilson return to work after they "come out" and House starts in on the weirdest case yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just toying with them...

"Both came back negative." Chase said entering House's office.

House was sitting at his desk watching General Hospital. "Shh!"

Chase received a glare that clearly stated not to speak again until it was commercial less he wished to die.

Foreman and Cameron sat in the joining room waiting for House to join.

"What would make you think that I had a problem with Wilson and House?" Cameron finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Umm, probably because we just found out about it and you are predicting doom." Foreman bluntly spoke. "Oh, that and you have had a crush on House since you started here and the thought of him with someone else isn't something you want to think about. Especially if that other someone is a guy."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Whenever the subject of House comes up you get this sparkle in your eyes." He joked. "I know you still like him. But you have to stop. He's gay!"

"Who's gay?" House came limping into the conference room. "Oh, you must be talking about me. Would you like it if I left so that you could finish?" House acted as though he was heading back towards the door. "No never mind, Foreman, you interrupted Jimmy and I this morning."

At the mere mention of the two Cameron looked in a different direction.

"So what are we looking at?"

"Well the test for cancer and pregnancy both are negative. So we still have the twin theory to look at." Foreman informed his boss.

"Surgery?" House asked.

"Already scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"So all we do now is wait." House grabbed his cane and walked towards the door.

"I hate you!" House announced as he walked into Wilson's office.

"What did I do this time?" Wilson questioned as he looked up from his desk.

"You were right and didn't give me my moment to answer the question." House plopped down on Wilson's couch and glared at him.

"I was right? She has a twin?"

"Shut up?"

Wilson just smiled at House's soured expression. "You just can't handle the thought that I am just as good as you are."

"I never said that. There is no way you are as good as me just because you answered this one riddle before I had a chance, doesn't mean I wouldn't have gotten it." He sighed. "I'm going home. You coming?"

"No I have work to do still. But will see you there."

House got up, walked over towards Wilson's desk kissed him and without another word, he left the office. The kiss was a familiar kiss as though the two had been married for years. It was knowing and loving all at once.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cuddy yelled as she saw House heading out.

"Just thought I would go for a little run? Care to join me." He limped a little faster trying to get out.

"You owe me clinic hours." She handed files towards him.

"Fine!" He took the files and went towards the clinic.

"What you aren't going to fight me over it?"

"What's the point I am going to have to do it anyway. So I will just skip it, today."

"Are you feeling okay?"

House just smiled. "Got laid!"

Cuddy inhaled sharply. "Just don't do it in the hospital!" she said with her eyes closed.

He winked at her and went towards the clinic. If he was willing going to do this then he was going to mess with her someway!


	4. Chapter 4

Walk of Shame Chapter 4

Pairing House/Wilson

Rated T

Summary: Takes place after Dinner Date... House and Wilson return to work after they "come out" and House starts in on the weirdest case yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just toying with them...

More chapters later Read/Review!!

Chapter 4

"I thought you were leaving." Wilson inquired as he and House walked out of the hospital together.

"Clinic…" House let out a sigh.

"You want dinner?"

"You buying?"

"Don't I always?"

"Can we get it to go?"

"Sure why?"

"I've got plans." House limped away from him with his characteristic 'I'm up to something' look.

Wilson just rolled his eyes and sped up to walk with House once again. Wilson and House walked out to Wilson's Volvo, "What about your bike?" Wilson asked.

"I'll get it tomorrow." Even though House would never say it aloud he liked being close to Wilson. Even if it was just a ride home in the car.

The two picked up burgers and fries, and headed back to the apartment. "So what are these plans of yours. And do they involve me?"

"No, I thought I would call Chase up and see if he wanted to do something tonight." House told Wilson.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's younger and has better hair."

"He does not."

"He kisses better too!" House smiled. While he unlocked the apartment door.

"Now you are being mean."

"I can be meaner." House reached out and grabbed Wilson by his tie and pulled him into the apartment.

The burgers were all forgotten as the two quickly made their way to the bedroom. Shading clothes as they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah i know short... And sorry i am not creative enough to write the 'goods' but just take a moment now and picture what it would be like... awwww... now wasn't that fun?

Hope you like please review...


	5. Chapter 5

Walk of Shame- Chapter 5

Pairing: Houson

Rated: T

Summary: Takes place after Dinner Date... House and Wilson return to work after they "come out" and House starts in on the weirdest case yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just toying with them...

Chapter 5

It was after ten in the morning when House's beeper went off. House was still laying in bed completely naked with Wilson laying next to him also naked. House did not make a move when the beeper went off.

"Greg, it your beeper!" Wilson said rolling over.

"Who cares." House said snuggling up close to Wilson's back.

"House, your patient went into surgery today it is probably one of your ducklings."

House chuckled at the Wilson's use of the word 'duckling'. "Alright, I'm going."

As House climbed out of bed Wilson jumped at the lose of warmth against his back. "What time is it?" He questioned

"10:12!"

"Oh shit. I thought I set the alarm."

"I turned it off." House said as he dialed the phone.

"You turned it off? Why would you do that?"

"It was annoying me and you weren't getting up." House said as he waited for one of his 'ducklings' to answer. "What?" he said in a gumpy tone.

"Wilson was right, but we have bigger problems." Foreman told him. "She is now experiencing numbness in her arms and is paralyze from the waste down.

"Someone messed up during the surgery?"

"No that's the problem. She was fine for about two hours. This is a new problem."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"This is fast moving. I don't know if we have an hour!" Foreman informed House.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Shish!" House was getting dressed as he talked to Foreman.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked while he also was getting ready.

"I'm not telling. It would hurt my ego if you figured out two of my cases before I got a chance."

"So I was right about the twin?"

"Just get dressed." House said smacking Wilson on the ass.

"Oh keep that up and neither of us will make it to work." Wilson said with a smirk.

"Well I'm leaving. Lunch?"

"Yes, I'll see you." Wilson kissed House as he finished getting ready.

House left and Wilson laughed when he heard the front door shut. House had left his bike at the hospital. And Wilson was his only ride.

The front door opened again and Wilson laughed harder. "Hey ass-hole hurry up I have to get to the hospital!"

"I'm coming!" Wilson finished up and went out to his car with House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm used to House being late, but Wilson this is inexcusable." Cuddy said the first chance she got.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear the alarm this morning." Wilson apologized.

"I fully support the two of you and your relationship, but if you continue to this behavior I'm sorry to say I don't know that I can support it any longer. You are one of the best employees I have and I don't want another House."

"I understand, I'm sorry." Wilson smiled at her. He knew that she wasn't really angry with him, but more as a warning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what is wrong?" House questioned his team.

"Well first it was weakness in her limbs then difficulty breathing, now we are looking at paralyzed legs and bradycardia and she is losing the feeling in her arms."

"So what would cause paralysis in such a quick onset?" House asked as he went towards his board.

"Bunyaviruse?" Cameron questioned.

"It would account for the pulmonary symptoms but not for the paralysis." Foreman said. "What about Transverse Myelitis?"

"A possibility. Get a spinal MRI and myelography." House said as he went over the symptoms written on the white board. "Come back when you get the results." He said to Foreman. "What else could it be?" he asked the others.

"What about spinal Polio."

"Start her on antibiotics just to be one the safe side." And the other two were off.

House sat down and again looked up at the board. There was something he was missing. Some piece of the puzzle that he wasn't seeing. What would cause this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I used mayo clinic during this story!!

Okay kids… you should review this so that I feel the need to write more!


	6. Chapter 6

Walk of Shame- Chapter 6

Pairing: Houson

Rated: T

Summary: Takes place after Dinner Date... House and Wilson return to work after they "come out" and House starts in on the weirdest case yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just toying with them...

Chapter 6

Foreman was first to walk into House's office. "Negative."

House had a disappointed expression on his face. Soon after Foreman, Chase and Cameron came in. "No change." Chase said.

"She is actually getting worse." Cameron informed. "She is having difficulty with eye movement and facial movements. She can't talk and is having problems swallowing."

"What about GBS?" House questioned his team.

"You think this is Guillain-Barre syndrome?" Chase asked. "The chances of getting GBS are one in 100,000. It's highly unlikely."

"Actually it is three per 100,000. And it accounts for everything, Get an EMG and an LP and let's see what it tells us." House told his team.

House got up and walked with his team as they left.

"Where are you going?" Cameron questioned.

"Lunch!" House said stopping at Wilson's office door.

House walked into the office to find it completely empty. So he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a container that had a note on it that said. 'House stay out! I spit in this!'

House stopped and thought for a moment then opened it and began eating the contents, while sitting at Wilson's desk.

After a few minutes Wilson walked in to see House sitting at his desk eating his lunch.

"I spit in that you know." Wilson said.

"Like I've never had your spit in my mouth before." House just laughed at him.

Wilson walked over to his filing cabinet and placed a file he had in hand when he came in. Then he opened another drawer and pulled out a container that's contents looked a lot better then what House had stolen.

"You are hiding food in your office. How did you know I was going to steal that one?"

"Because I know you. Now get out of my seat."

House obeyed but stole a kiss as the two passed each other.

"So have you figured out what is wrong with your patient yet?" Wilson questioned.

"GBS, the 'ducklings' are checking right now."

"Seriously? I don't think I have ever seen a patient with GBS."

"That's because all your patients are cancer kids." House said with a mouth full of food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I used mayo clinic during this story!!

Okay I know it is short sorry... you should review though because that is what nice people do they read and then they review+O:- ) -- see the pope is smiling at you!


	7. Chapter 7

Walk of Shame

Rating T

Summary: Takes place after Dinner Date... House and Wilson return to work after they "come out" and House starts in on the weirdest case yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All FOX… and I quote the mayo clinic webpage a lot!!

Chapter 7

House was still sitting in Wilson's office. He had made himself very comfortable on the couch and enjoyed annoying Wilson as much as he could.

Wilson was trying to do his paper work waiting for his next appointment. "If it does turn into GBS are you going to treat her till she gets better?" Wilson finally asked. Guillian-Barre Syndrome can take a few weeks to a few years for full recovery.

Do you think Cuddy would let me out of clinic if I had two patients?" House asked excitedly.

"Doubt it." Wilson laughed.

"Then no, I'll send her to some sorry excuse for a doctor. I'm sure a Physical Therapist would love something new." House laid back on the couch.

"You know. If you went to a physical therapist you'd probably have more endurance."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night!" House gave him a sly smile.

"Keep talking like that and neither of us are going to get any work done."

Just then House's beeper went off. "You're so lucky." House smiled at Wilson.

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah, if we were to continue like this Cuddy would have had your ass. And it wouldn't be as fun as when I have it." House kissed him and then limped out of the office.

Once he reached the hall he saw Foreman, the one whom sent the page, "What?"

"Positive." Foreman told him.

"Why did you page me when you were right here?" House questioned.

"I walked in on the two of you once and that was something I NEVER want to see again." Foreman opened the conference door.

"So it's GBS, has anyone told her yet?" House questioned his team.

"No, we figured you would tell us what treatment you wanted to start with before we went in a broke the news to her." Cameron said.

"Start her with an IVIg. And we are going to have to send her to a physical therapist that will show her how to do everyday activities until she fully recovers." House said erasing the white board.

The team left to go treat the patient by starting IVIg or Intravenous immunoglobulin. Immunoglobulin contains healthy antibodies from blood donors. High doses of immunoglobulin can block the damaging antibodies in your blood that may contribute to GBS.

Cameron met with her parents to explain what they would need to do to help her until she was able to recover. "You may need to manually mover her arms and legs to help keep her muscle flexible and strong. After she begins to regain control of them herself she will need to see a physical therapist to help regain strength and proper movement to be able to function on her own. This is going to be a long process but there is a very high complete recovery rate."

"What caused this?" Her father asked.

"We don't know what causes Guillain-Barre Syndrome. Though most of the cases seen are of people affected by GBS have had a recent infectious illness. So this is probably a result of the surgery. But we don't know for sure."

The parents nodded at Cameron and returned to their daughter's room.

"Did you tell them?" House asked Cameron.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Okay," House said gathering his stuff.

"Where are you going?" She questioned him

"Why does everyone ask me that? I believe I am the boss. I'm going home!" House flipped his backpack over one shoulder. "Our patient is healed."

"Bye."

House walked to Wilson's office and for once knocked before entering. Wilson answered the door and was surprised to see House standing there. "Did you just knock?"

"No, a little birdie did, DUH!"

Wilson just smiled at him. "Did you need something?"

"I'm going home, and just wanted to steal another kiss before I did." House said stealing said kiss.

"I'll see you at home then." Wilson said a little red in the face from having kiss House in the hallway in front of everyone.

House said nothing more just limped away in true House form.

THE END


End file.
